Vampire Acadmey
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Mallory Summers is a normal girl that has just gotten into the best school in the world. But it is a vampires only school. While there she is thrown into the a world of danger and love but will she be able to indure living with vampires and can she handle who her true love really is? R
1. Prolouge

**A/N-HEY GUYS I REVISED IT SO NOW IT MAKES SENSE. I RE-READ THIS SO YA.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Living in the small town of Charlotte, North Dakota things are really boring. My name is Mallory Summers and I am an only sixteen years old. Mom and dad are lawyers for a small firm in town but travel a lot because of work. But because of all of the stress of work and being away from me, it put a strain on their marriage and got divorced. I went to a small school that only has about 500 students. I was the top student in the school, and only being a sophomore I think I am on my way to a bright future. It was my last day here in Charlotte, because I am going to Bran, Romania to study at The Romanian School of Vampires.


	2. Important

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY GUYS TRUST ME I HATE AUTHORS NOTES AS MUCH AS MOST OF YOU DO BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. SO I AM REVISEING THIS AS WE SPEAK AND WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON. I AM CURRENTLY BUSY WITH MY SWIM SEASON AND IT WILL BE OVER THIS WEEK THE 7/15- 7/24 2012. ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE I POSTED THIS AUTHORS NOTE THE STORY IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THE CHANGES.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS! **

**ALICE **


	3. Accepted

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming at me to wake up. I groaned and got up and got ready for school. I went down stairs and I saw that mom had left for work earlier than usual, I guess she had a meeting? I looked at the time and saw that if I didn'tn leave now then I would be late for homeroom. I quickly grabbed my keys and jumped into my car.

When I got to school I saw that my best friend and her brothers were standing by the flag pole waiting for me. I saw that her eldest brother Darius noticed me first then the rest did. When I got there the bell rang. I was the best student there

* * *

I screamed and started jumping up and down. I ran to my mom and started hugging her/ jumping. I saw my mom smile,

"I am guessing you got in?"

I nodded and then I turned to see the man. I looked at my mom, "Who's the dude?" I nodded towards the man in the kitchen. I saw my mom eyes go big as if she had forgotten something.

"Oh honey, this is Kyle. He is one of my business partners and then we are going out tonight. So we decided that we will just stay until it's time for our dinner reservations." I kept my eye on him and then I felt as if my heart stopped. He was a vampire.

"Uh... ok I am just going to pack." Then I ran out of the room.

* * *

**I REVISED THIS ENTIRE STORY BEAR WITH ME PLEASE.**


	4. Nala's house

Chapter 3

When I got up to my room and grabbed my phone and immediately texted my friend Nala. Nala was my best friend since the first grade.

**Hey!**

**What's up!**

**Guess what?**

**What!**

**I got into the Romanian School of Vampires!**

**What! That's great but vampires are you sure? I mean yeah we are living in harmony now but what happens when you get there and you are the only human there. They might eat you!**

**Girl I will be fine I still need to look over the entire envelope and see what's going to happen.**

**Well then I want to see what's up too so come over please!**

**Okay I will be there in a 10.**

I got my bag and ran down stairs. I saw that mom and her new boy toy had already left for their dinner reservations. I grabbed my keys and headed for my car. I got in and headed for Nala's. When I got there it was pouring rain. I quickly ran inside and shook of the rain. It was warm inside and I saw that everyone was in the living room.

"Hey guys what's up." I saw Darius Nala's eldest brother saw me. I went over and sat down on the couch next to Nala.

"Come on I want to see it!" Nala said excitedly. I opened my purse and pulled out the envelope and handed it to her. She opened it and found the acceptance letter. She handed it to me and I read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Mallory Summers,_

_We would be honored to have you study at The Romanian School of Vampires. We are to inform you that you will be the only human at the school but you have our word that you will be safe at our school. We cannot wait to have you at our school that you have a full scholarship, all expenses paid._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Master Marshall_

Wow I hadn't realized that they really wanted me at that school. I started going through the rest of the stuff in the envelope. I saw that there was a notice to my teachers and principle saying that it would be my last day. I was supposed to be at the school by tomorrow.

We ended up pouring out the entire contents onto the table and looking through all of the papers. I saw my dorm number; I also found my schedule,

_First period: Vampire History Mr. Norman room 4_

_Second period: Language Arts and Literature Mrs. Shane room 56_

_Third period: Gym Mr. Henry room gym_

_Fourth period: Vampire Battle training Mr. Pino weight room_

_Lunch_

_Fifth period: Science Mr. McCoy room 49_

_Sixth period: free period media center_

_Seventh period: Math Mrs. Duran room 65_

When I had finally left Nala's house it was about nine thirty at night. I know that we had looked through every single paper in the envelope. When I got home it was already ten. I instantly fell asleep when my head hit the pillow, dreaming of my last day of school.

* * *

**HEY GUYS FINALLY GOT SOME TIME TO UPDATE. MY SWIM SEASON IS ALMOST OVER I HAD FINALS TODAY. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS ON MY AUTHORS NOTE YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER. ALSO I AM SRRY MY CHAPTER HAVE NOT BEEN VERY LONG, I HAVE BEEN REALLY STRESS AND AM HAVING A LOT OF FAMILY ISSUES. THANKS AGAIN GUYS!-ALICE**


	5. Authors note important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


End file.
